A research team combining the specialized skills of the anatomist, electron microscopist, biochemist, physiologist, pathologist and ophthalmologist has been established to conduct a coordinated interdisciplinary investigation concerning a number of areas related to retinal morphology, function and clinical characteristics. Representative examples currently under study are: visual cell outer segment renewal in mutant RCS and control rats, phospholipid renewal in frog visual cells, in vitro biosynthesis of rhodopsin, the linkage between retinal and the apoprotein in visual pigments, vitamin A substitution in Vitamin A deficient rats, the late receptor potential in the isolated frog retina, posterior vitreous detachment, paravascular vitreoretinal attachments, the dominantly inherited cone dysfunction syndrome, typical and reticular degenerative retinoschisis, and diabetic retinopathy.